


La grande bataille du Waverider

by ShadowAtlas



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Don't want to spoil the kind of battle, Kidnapping, Mutiny
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAtlas/pseuds/ShadowAtlas
Summary: Sans doute la plus grande bataille qui eut jamais lieu au sein du Waverider...Ou : Rip se surmène, et les Légendes prennent les choses en main





	La grande bataille du Waverider

**Author's Note:**

> Une fiction un peu craquage qui était dans mes tiroirs depuis un moment... Comme d'habitude, dispo aussi en version anglaise !  
> Se situe quelque part dans la saison 1, avec Snart, mais sans Kendra et Carter
> 
> Les personnages de Legends of Tomorrow ne m'appartiennent pas... L'histoire et les idées de cette fiction, si !
> 
> On se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture !  
> Shadow

Rip Hunter, capitaine du Waverider, ex-Maître du Temps et leader des Légendes, laisse échapper un bâillement à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Il est assis à son bureau dans la bibliothèque, une tonne de documents et d’ouvrages historiques éparpillés devant lui. Il travaille dessus depuis Dieu sait combien d’heures, et commence vraiment à fatiguer. Il se frotte le visage de la main droite et se redresse sur son siège, grognant lorsque son dos émet un craquement.  
Traquer les aberrations temporelles est une tâche fastidieuse, mais primordiale s’il veut préserver l’Histoire telle que le monde la connait, et il ne se permettrait pas de repousser sa mission pour quelque chose d’aussi égoïste et secondaire que son manque de sommeil.

Rip s’apprête à se replonger dans ses recherches, quand il aperçoit du coin de l’œil une ombre se faufiler dans la pièce. Il a à peine le temps de relever les yeux, que sa vision s’obscurcit subitement : quelqu’un vient de lui mettre un sac de toile sur la tête, et il se sent soudain arraché à son siège.  
Il jure, et sa main droite se dirige instinctivement vers le pistolet qu’il garde constamment à la ceinture. Mais son agresseur est plus rapide et lui enlève avant qu’il puisse s’en emparer. L’inconnu lui attrape ensuite les poignets pour lui tordre les bras dans le dos, avant de les attacher rapidement avec une fine corde, et de l’agripper sous les aisselles. Une autre paire de mains se saisit de ses jambes.  
« Deux agresseurs, ça se complique… » s’inquiète Rip, tandis qu’il se sent soulevé de terre et transporté hors de la pièce. Il se débat quelques secondes, mais ses kidnappeurs le tiennent fermement et n’ont pas l’intention de le lâcher. Une seule solution…

\- Gideon ! Active le protocole Sirius ! ordonne l’ex-maître du temps.  
L’intelligence artificielle qui contrôle le vaisseau est tout à fait capable de se débarrasser des deux intrus, et au besoin elle avertira les Légendes pour lui prêter main forte. Mais une fraction de seconde plus tard…  
\- N’active rien du tout, Gideon, tout va bien, le Capitaine n’est pas en danger, l’interrompt une voix féminine qu’il reconnait aussitôt.  
\- Sara ?! Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ?? s’indigne-t-il en recommençant à se débattre.  
\- Arrête de gigoter, l’English, grogne celui qui lui tient les jambes. Laisse-toi faire et y aura pas de casse.  
\- M. Rory ? Dans ce cas je suppose que les mains glacées qui m’ont lié les poignets et me tiennent actuellement les bras appartiennent à M. Snart ?  
\- Bingo Captain, raille le voleur près de son oreille. Reste tranquille, on est presque arrivés.

En effet, les deux criminels ne tardent pas à l’asseoir sans ménagement sur ce qui semble être une caisse en métal. La voix du doyen de l’équipe résonne alors dans la pièce.  
\- N’oubliez pas de lui retirer son manteau, nous ne voudrions pas qu’il se retrouve abimé dans le feu de l’action.  
\- Vous aussi, Professeur Stein ?! Snart, je vous interdis de…  
Mais les mains agiles du voleur ont déjà fait glisser son précieux manteau de ses épaules jusqu’à ses poignets. Alors seulement Leonard lui détache les mains, et récupère rapidement le vêtement.

Enfin libre de ses mouvements, Rip retire rageusement le sac en toile qui lui cache toujours la vue. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour s’habituer au brusque changement de luminosité, avant de pouvoir distinguer son environnement.  
Il se trouve dans la soute, comme il l’avait soupçonné en calculant la distance parcourue depuis la bibliothèque. Son espoir d’avoir encore des alliés dans l’équipe pouvant le tirer de ce guet-apens s’effondre en constatant que la totalité des Légendes se trouvent dans la pièce : Jefferson Jackson et Raymond Palmer se tiennent aux côtés de Martin Stein et de Sara Lance. Mick Rory et Leonard Snart sont restés derrière lui. Etrangement, tous sont très peu vêtus : les hommes portent un simple short de bain, excepté le professeur Stein qui a opté en plus pour un tee-shirt, et Sara est en maillot de bain – ce qui ne la rend pas moins intimidante pour autant.

Le capitaine fusille son équipe du regard, et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, quelque peu mal à l’aise sans la présence familière de son manteau.  
\- Puis-je savoir ce qui a motivé cette mutinerie ? demande-t-il d’un ton cassant.  
\- Vous travaillez trop ! s’exclame Jax.  
La réponse a le mérite de le prendre au dépourvu, et le laisse interdit, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.  
\- Ex… excusez-moi ?  
\- Ce que mon jeune partenaire veut dire, enchaine le Professeur Stein, c’est que vous êtes plongé dans vos recherches depuis trop longtemps sans vous être accordé la moindre pause.  
\- On ne vous a pas vu au déjeuner ni au petit-déj aujourd’hui, et à aucun repas hier, ajoute Ray en comptant sur ses doigts. Et vous n’avez pas dormi depuis… combien déjà Gideon ?  
\- Depuis 2 jours, 6 heures et 35 minutes, Dr Palmer, intervient l’IA, sa voix habituellement joviale teintée de désapprobation.

Rip est passé de l’incrédulité à l’agacement au fil des reproches des deux scientifiques.  
\- Tout ceci est ridicule, peste-t-il en faisant mine de se lever.  
Deux mains s’abattent aussitôt sur ses épaules et le forcent à se rasseoir. Cela explique au moins pourquoi ses "kidnappeurs" sont restés postés derrière lui…  
\- Nous en avons donc discuté, et nous avons décidé que vous aviez grand besoin d’une pause, poursuit Sara comme si de rien n’était.  
Le regard du voyageur du temps passe nerveusement d’une personne à l’autre, et il hésite une seconde avant de répondre.  
\- Si cette… "pause" a quelque chose à voir avec vos tenues respectives, je… je préfère décliner la proposition, rétorque-t-il en rougissant légèrement.  
\- Oh allez Rip, ça va être amusant ! insiste Ray. Et puis tout le monde veut participer, même Martin !

L’Anglais rougit de plus belle, et Sara glousse devant l’embarras du jeune homme et le quiproquo.  
\- Allez, à vous l’honneur, choisissez votre arme !  
La tueuse s’écarte, et Rip découvre derrière elle divers objets en plastique : des seaux, des bouteilles remplies d’eau, et des pistolets multicolores.  
Le capitaine fronce un instant les sourcils, perplexe, avant de faire le lien.  
\- Vous… vous avez l’intention de faire une bataille d’eau… dans mon vaisseau ??  
\- Plutôt deux fois qu’une ! s’enthousiasme le plus jeune.  
\- C’est hors de question ! proteste le capitaine. Dois-je vous rappeler qu’il s’agit d’un vaisseau spatial et temporel ? Avez-vous idée du nombre de composants électroniques, de circuits quantiques qui seraient rendus hors d’usage par la moindre gou…  
\- Relax Rip, l’interrompt calmement Jax, j’ai déjà vu avec Gideon, c’est okay.  
\- Je suis à l’épreuve de n’importe quelle inondation depuis les réparations qui ont suivies notre plongeon dans le Lac Léman en 1776, Capitaine, confirme l’IA joyeusement.

« Zut », pense l’ex-maître du temps en réprimant une grimace. Il avait espéré qu’ils ne seraient pas au courant de ce détail, et que Gideon n’y mettrait pas son grain de sel…  
\- Je… Vous… je ne participerai pas à ça, bégaye-t-il, à court d’arguments.  
\- Libre à toi de ne pas te défendre, réplique Leonard en repassant devant lui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais y aller doucement avec toi quand je te tomberai dessus…  
Mick et lui s’emparent chacun d’un pistolet à eau, assez semblables à leurs armes habituelles, avec un sourire appréciateur.  
\- Gideon, le jeu commence ! annonce distinctement Sara à l’attention de l’IA avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Bien reçu, Mlle Lance.

Tandis que chacun s’équipe pour la bataille imminente, Rip en profite pour se lever et s’échapper dans le couloir. Il court jusqu’à la porte de sa chambre et pose la main sur le dispositif d’ouverture. Rien ne se passe. Il recommence, puis soupire de frustration devant le manque de résultat.  
\- Gideon, peux-tu ouvrir la porte, je souhaite rejoindre mes quartiers avant que leur "jeu" n’arrive jusqu’ici.  
\- Non Capitaine.  
Ce dernier met une seconde à intégrer le refus, pour le moins inhabituel.  
\- … Pardon ?  
\- Mlle Lance a édicté plusieurs règles pour garantir la sécurité du vaisseau lors de leur jeu, l’une d’elles étant de refuser l’accès aux chambres pendant toute la durée du jeu, afin ne pas risquer d’endommager les effets personnels de chacun. Le poste de pilotage et la bibliothèque sont également interdits d’accès, pour des raisons similaires.  
\- C’est… plutôt censé en réalité, admet Rip, ça m’étonne d’eux. Mais je ne participe pas au jeu, alors tu peux me laisser entrer.  
\- Non Capitaine.  
\- … Quoi encore ?  
\- Une autre règle est que tout le monde participe au jeu, sans exception.  
Le voyageur temporel peut jurer qu’il a entendu de l’amusement dans sa voix. Il laisse tomber sa tête contre la porte désespérément close et pousse un long soupir.  
\- Je suis fichu, pas vrai ?  
\- Cela pourrait vous faire du bien de vous détendre, Capitaine.  
\- Tu quoque, Gideon ? grogne-t-il, avant de réfléchir à une autre cachette.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n’entend pas Leonard et Jax qui arrivent silencieusement derrière lui et, dans le plus grand calme, lui versent consciencieusement un seau d’eau sur la tête. Rip pousse un cri aigu de surprise et reste figé sur place quelques secondes. Quand il se retourne lentement vers les deux auteurs de cette attaque, il constate que Jax a pris la fuite sitôt le méfait accompli. Leonard l’observe avec son sourire narquois.  
\- Alors, elle est bonne ?  
\- Elle est g-glacée ! s’exclame l’ex-maître du temps en frissonnant.  
\- A quoi tu t’attendais de la part de Captain Cold ? ricane ce dernier. Bon, tu t’y mets maintenant ou tu continues à bouder ? ajoute-t-il en lui tendant un pistolet à eau.  
Rip hésite un instant à s’énerver, ou à partir chercher une cachette pour sécher et échapper à cette épreuve… Finalement, il hausse les épaules.  
\- Trempé pour trempé… se résigne-t-il en s’emparant du pistolet. C’est la guerre…  
\- Voilà ce que j’aime entendre, se réjouit le voleur.  
Entendant un bruit derrière eux, les deux hommes se retournent de concert et s’engagent dans la bataille…

La bataille d’eau a duré trois heures, le temps pour tout le monde d’être trempé et épuisé. Après s’être séchés sommairement dans des serviettes éponges, les Légendes se rassemblent dans le grand salon pourvu de canapés et de fauteuils. Sara distribue des couvertures à chacun. Rip, qui s’est déshabillé au cours de la bataille pour finir en tee-shirt et en short de bain (déniché au même endroit que les pistolets à eau), accueille cet apport de chaleur avec gratitude. Il s’enroule dans la couverture et s’installe confortablement dans un des canapés.  
Jax et Ray discutent avec animation des meilleurs moments et de leurs stratégies pour la prochaine bataille d’eau, pendant que l’inventeur prépare du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde. Le capitaine laisse un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres : il ne peut pas nier qu’il s’est réellement amusé durant cet après-midi, et qu’il avait besoin de cette pause. Il laisse aller sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et ferme les yeux une seconde…

Ray revient avec le chocolat chaud et pose une tasse devant chacun – sans oublier une flasque d’alcool pour Mick). Mais au moment de tendre sa tasse à Rip, le scientifique s’arrête net et sourit devant la vue.  
\- Hey les gars, chuchote-t-il, un doigt sur les lèvres.  
Tous s’interrompent et suivent son regard. Leur capitaine est profondément endormi, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Sa tête repose sur le dossier, son visage est détendu et il ronfle légèrement, la bouche entr’ouverte.  
\- Eh ben voilà, murmure Sara.  
\- C’est pas trop tôt, ajoute Snart. Allez les enfants, on débarrasse le plancher, sinon il va se réveiller dans 10 minutes.  
Les Légendes ramassent leurs tasses en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit et quittent la pièce pour laisser leur capitaine rattraper enfin son sommeil, Leonard s’arrêtant un instant pour couvrir Rip avec sa propre couverture.

**Author's Note:**

> Ca pourrait totalement arriver dans la série... Non ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
> Shadow


End file.
